Forgotten
by Anime Freak Sammy
Summary: Fang suddenly disappeared and when the flock finally find him a year later, he doesn't remember them at all. The flock swear that they will return his memory to him. But not everything is as it seems.. Rated T just in case they start to swear.
1. Prologue

**Summary: One year ago when Fang suddenly disappeared and when they finally find him a year later, he doesn't remember them at all. The flock swear that they will return it to him. By any means possible. Rated T just in case they start to swear.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride, but I do wish that I do because I could make them act very OOC outside of my fan fictions. Also this is my first ever fan fiction ..... PLEASE be nice to me.**

**A/N: First, Iggy is one of favorite characters and so I will most likely have his POV most of time along with Max and Fang too. My friend "Allyn Night" has inspired me to write a Max Ride story and Now let us begin. Oh, ..... this takes place after the 5th book. **

Forgotten

Prologue

Iggy POV

I opened my eyes and stared into the still darkness surrounding me. But then of course everything is dark to me. My mind was still cloudy from when He suddenly attacked us and I could almost feel the bump on my head. He came up behind us and before we could do anything he knock us unconscious. Now here we are in this unknown place with the other still 'asleep'. I could hear their breathing. I tried to stand but the metal ring that was attached to the ground as well as it was tightly around my ankle, prevented me from standing. Did I mention the ring earlier? Well, now you know. A door opened almost silently and someone breathing calmly walk in and closed the door behind them.

"Ah, looks like you are awake now," said the voice, male by the sound of the pitch.

Wait!! I know that voice. Could it be him.

"There is no way for you to escape this 4 feet solid concrete cell. Now I need you to answer some questions for me. But you need to take a few 'tests' first," He said to me again.

"Hey, don't you remember me. What happened to you in the past year!" I practically yelled at him.

"FANG!! Answer me!"

3rd person POV

Although Iggy could not see it, 'Fang' was standing by the door, wings, the color of the darkest moonless night, out wearing his usual black ensemble of clothes and an evil and menacing grin on his face. Behind the door was another. Someone with strawberry blond hair and an equally evil grin.


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion

**Author note: Sorry it took time to upload. I have been busy with school. If you have noticed I have 'tweaked' the summary a bit. My friend Allyn Night is trying to put up another chapter on her story and it is soooooo funny and exciting so far. Oh, poor Iggy. XD**

Chapter 1

Max POV

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked, trying to adjust my eyes to the bright light surrounding me. There in front of me, was the flock, staring at me like deer caught in the headlights. I scanned the room, when my eyes suddenly wide, seeing...........

"Fang?" I whispered, memories of the day he disappeared flooding back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a pretty normal day when Fang flew a nearby town to gather more food since we haven't eaten in a while. After an hour or so, I left Iggy in charge and went to town to look for Fang. Upon arriving, I saw midnight black feathers scattered on the ground. Now those feathers could belong to any old raven or crow, except that the feather were right by bags of groceries. Enough to feed 6 hungry bird kids.

Adrenaline pumping through my veins, I pushed down hard on my wings, first taking one of his feather in hand, and flew straight into the air. Up, up, up!

Flying back to the flock to tell them of Fang, I spotted a helicopter in the distance, flying towards the setting sun. Making a quick 90º turn, I flew towards it, catching up quickly.

Leaning out a window, as if expecting me, was someone in a whitecoat. As if knowing that I wouldn't be able to stop them, he held up a mirror, so that I could se the inside of the helicopter. Inside I saw Fang, laying unconscious on the floor, most likely by sedation. Another whitecoat knelt beside him, with a gun to his head.

The whitecoat was sending me a message: get away from the helicopter and don't follow it _**OR**_ your fellow mutant freak will be killed.

Making a choice that I thought was best for Fang, I backed off and saw the helicopter fly out of my range of vision. Which was painful, me having raptor vision and all. In a clouded haze, I flew back to everybody else and told them what had happened. They were all suddenly on edge, practically about to fly off at a moments notice.

_'We can't go after them at the moment. We have to wait until they think we can't find them,'_ I thought to myself. Angel, reading my mind, said, "Max, your right. Let's wait."

We waited a day or 2 and then we started to search everywhere we thought they could of taken him to: The School, Itex headquarters, etc. That's how we spent our past year: searching.

Now standing here in front of me was Fang, the one who we have spent a year searching for.

"Fa..." He cut me off with a piercing glare that sent shivers down my spine.

"Max, Max, Max. Before you say anything more, let me explain," Fang said to me.

"The name given to me at 'birth' was F19734, but here they call me Fang. I have been raised here for 16 years. Last week, the scientists sent me out to 'collect' you and your group. And here you are now."

"Now it is time for your 'tests', Miss Maximum Ride."

Before he dragged me out of the room for these 'tests', I said to him, "Fang, what has happened to you. If you have lost your memories of us, then I promise to return them to you."

He looked at me with cold, emotionless eyes. Eyes that looked like he only knew me by name.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading this story so far. It funny, I showed this kid on my bus the notebook I wrote the chapters of this story in and he just plainly said, "You should be an author." WOW. **


	3. Chapter 2: Remembrance

**A/N: All I can say is poor Fang. Also, is you see an *, then that means it's a memory. In the last chapter, I said that Fang was 16. Well in the 1st book they were around 14, so I thought that they should be around 15 in the 5th book. 15 + 1 year of searching = 16 years old. **

Chapter 2

Fang POV

I opened my eyes to find myself floating in a gel-like liquid.

_'Where am I? Who are they? Who .... am I?' _I thought to myself. Floating in this liquid, I was wearing only my boxers, with tubes and wires attached to my chest and head. An oxygen was covering my mouth and nose. Outside this test tube like container, were men and women in white labcoats, running frantically to different machines.

I closed my eyes, thinking, trying to figure out why I'm here and more importantly, who I am.

'"Max wants to go be Super-girl, defender of the weak," I said.'*

Huh. Who was this Max person. Was she someone important to me? I closed my eyes again to try to remember something more.

'"Fang, Fang, Fang," Max murmured. "I love you sooo much."'*

Fang? Was my name ...... Fang? It must be . That Max girl called me Fang and then said that she .... loved me. Maybe I should stay here just bit longer. Just until my memories came back.

Iggy POV

Why is Fang acting like he doesn't know us. Did the whitecoats do something, like, replacing all his memories of the flock with false memories of being, no**, living** here.

They had just taken Max for her 'tests'. Angel, Gazzy, Nudge and I already had them. Now, I don't want you guys reading this to freak, so I won't describe what they did.

I hope that Max is holding her own. If there is a God, then please let him help us.

**A/N: Not as long as the last chapter, I know. Seriously though, for all you Fang fan girls out their reading this (me included), your all saying poor Fang, but then at the same time is imagining a shirt-less Fang. Ah. It almost like heaven. Now all I need is a shirt-less Iggy. Hmm. **


	4. Chapter 3: The Other Side

**Me: I caught myself an Iggy. Hey Iggy, get out here!**

**Iggy: Hola! Olá! ****こんにちは****! Ciao! Hallo! Bonjour !**

**Me: I knew that letting you go on an online translator was a bad idea.**

**Iggy: *sticks out tongue***

**Me: Wait, how did you even read what it said!?**

**Iggy: I had ??? read it to me. **

**Me : You aren't suppose to know about ??? yet.**

**Me: Oh well. Iggy here will be joining me to talk about random stuff that has happened. Onto to story.**

Chapter 3

'???' POV

Everything was going according to plan. The flock (minus Fang) thought that the whitecoats replaced Fang's memories of them with ones of growing up here.

I ran my fingers through my semi-long hair, when our Fang came running down the hall and practically yanked my arm out of it's socket.

"Ow! What's that all about?" I said angrily to him.

"Come on, Professor Dale wants to see us," our Fang said almost urgently.

Professor Dale Blankers, one of the oldest living people on earth, wanted to see us? He was probably going to tell us to keep an eye on the flock, that I should not be seen by them, etc., etc., etc.

"Hey, Iggy, stop spacing out on me!" Our Fang said directly to me.

You read right. He called me Iggy. Well thats because my name is Iggy, it's just that I'm a clone (like Max II). So I'm Iggy II. Our Fang is Fang II. We had been made like Max II. Their D.N.A was cloned after birth, and we were 'created'. So we grew up just like the original flock, but inside this hell hole of a School, Institute, thing while they grew up outside. There was also an Angel II, a Nudge II, a Gazzy II and as you already know a Max II. We were just like them, wishing for freedom. It's just that we have to do the dirty for the whitecoats. I personally hate them.

I looked like Iggy, had the same type of personality including the love of explosions and being best friends with Gazzy II. But I could see. After they 'experimented' with his eyes and discovered that it made him blind, they decided not to do the same experiment on me. How _ lucky _ can I get.

We walked down the hall, until we arrived at a door label **'Scientific Research Department'**.

I opened the door and Fang II and I went inside. It was completely pitch black, except for a single illuminating light bulb. The light illuminated a man about 5'7 or 5'9 with simple black pants, a blue button up shirt and a striped blue n' black tie. He had on glasses and his hair was a light brown comb- over.

"Ah, good, you're here," Dale said, in a Mr. Rogers type voice. "I need you two to watch the flock, but Ig, you need to stay out of sight for now. Also, the real Fang has awaken, so blah blah blah blah blah."

I knew it. He told us what I thought he would. Well except that Fang was awake. I just kind of stopped listening after that.

"Now go out you two and go what your told!" Dale said very loudly.

I snapped back to attention. Fang II was zoned as well, because I almost killed myself dragging him out of the room.

Coming back to reality, Fang II said, "Dude, he is seriously the most monotone person ever that he could hypnotize someone to sleep."

"Yeah, maybe he will kick the bucket someday," I said with a grin.

**Me: First, Dale Blankers is a real person. He is my history teacher. Although, he is actually a very funny teacher. My class always jokes about when he was a kid, he would always ride his ptyradactal to school everyday.**

**Iggy: So, you were just kidding about him being boring?**

**Me: Yep!! :)**

**Iggy: I WANT TO BLOW SOMETHING UP! How about your school?**

**Me: Hmmm. You can blow up my school some other day. How about you be a shirtless Iggy for me?**

**Iggy: .....Okay.....**


	5. Chapter 4: How they met

**Me: Wow. I can't believe it. **

**Iggy: What, that ....**

**Me: Stop, you can't say it!**

**Iggy: Then say it yourself.**

**Me: No!! I will never type it down.**

**Iggy: Then I will.**

**Me: You can't . At the moment your just some sort of figment of my imagination.**

**Iggy: Sammy, by saying that, you are admitting that your crazy.**

**Me: I AM CRAZY!!**

Chapter 4

Fang POV

*'" I-I ..." Max gulped, sitting on Ari's barrel chest, still holding his head. "I think I broke his neck." She gulped again, "I think he's dead."'

*'"I hate you!" Max screamed at me. "No you dooonnn't!" I screamed back.'

I keep remembering little conversations that had happened between this girl, Max, and I. Something that came to me when I was, well think, was asleep. It was a memory of a sort with 5 other little kids that had wings just like me.

_**FLASHBACK**_

The whitecoats brought me and this other boy, Iggy, into a big room. At the other side of the room were 3 other dog crate cages like ours. Inside one was a girl around our age (we were about 8) and had wings like us.

Her wings were an auburn color although underneath, her feathers were white with little brown speckles. She had light brown hair and was by the edge of her dog crate, talking to the only boy in the room.

He looked to be about 2 or so. He had light blond hair that stuck up in a cowlick. He had wings the color of cream.

Right next to him, was a little girl, only months old, sleeping in his lap. She had pure white wings and identical blond hair to the boy.

The last girl, who looked to be about 5, was talking rapidly to the oldest girl. Her skin and her wings were a chocolate milk color.

I took this time to observe the kid, Iggy. He had creamy white wings, pale skin and strawberry-blond hair. His eyes were pale and cloudy. Blind.

Myself. I had dark midnight black wings, dark hair and eyes and olive colored skin.

"Okay, 'kids', this is where you will be staying for a while. So get to know your roommates," the whitecoat that brought Iggy and I here said.

He opened all of the cages, allowing us to stretch our legs and to let us 'get to know one another'.

The dark girl practically bounced over to us.

"Hey, my names Nudge. He's the Gasman (Gazzy) and that's his little sister, Angel. And thats Max, she's oldest," Nudge, as she called herself, said to me and Iggy.

Max came over to us, studied us and finally said,"Wotcha names?"

"Fang and that Iggy," I said to Max.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

And thats what I remembered. Those 5 kids: Angel, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and Max. How we first met.

But everything in between was blank except for those conversations with Max.

I can't think anymore. I'm going under, slipping back into unconsciousness once again.

Iggy POV

I heard Max tumble into the room,gasping for air. I crawled over to her and pulled her into a close hug. I stroked her hair as she had done to the rest of us when we were in pain, when we needed someone.

"Shh, shh. Max, it will all be okay in the end. We'll work it out in the end," I said to her in the calmest voice I could muster.

**Iggy: So, to tell what Sammy here won't.**

**Me: Don't!!!**

**Iggy: Sammy's mother is going to ...**

**Me: No!!**

**Iggy: Buy her ....**

**Me: No!!**

**Iggy: A dress!! For her 8th grade dance!!**

**Me: NO!!!!**

**Iggy: And is going to get her hair done for it.**

**Me: I hate dresses.**

**Iggy: Hey, Sammy, make it a cute one. **

**Me: You won't be able to see it.**

**Iggy: If I transport to the fan-fiction If I asked you to, would you kill me?, then I would be able to see it.**

**Me: Cheater!!**


	6. Chapter 5: Iggy is lost

**Iggy: ....**

**Me: .....**

**Iggy: ....**

**Me: Why?**

**Iggy: Cuz, I wanted to tell.**

**Me: I banish you!! And will bring Iggy II instead!!**

**Iggy: No!! *is sucked into a dimensional void in space and time**

**Iggy II: Thank you Sammy. For taking me out of that hell I have dubbed the School, Institute, thing.**

**Me: No problem. Maybe when I un-banish Iggy, you should both stay here. Forever!**

**Iggy II: Will you feed us?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Iggy II: Then there is no problem with me.**

**Me: On to Chapter 5!**

Chapter 5

Max POV

I remember falling asleep in Iggy's arms. He held me like I was years younger than him.

Members of my flock were leaving me. Iggy left for his parents. Nudge left to be 'normal'.

But they came back in the end. So that meant that Fang would come back.

Still tired from earlier, I shut my eyes and drifted back into unconsciousness.

Iggy POV

Max would wake up and then fall back asleep again. Sometimes she would wake up in a cold sweat, and sometimes in tears. It was hardest on her, although it was hard on all of us.

Max and Fang. They were in love. It was clear to everyone, even me, the blind one. But in the last 2 years, it has showed more than ever, ever since Angel was taken.

Angel told me of times when they thought they were alone. Angel has seen them hug, cry and even kiss. More than once from what I've heard. Poor Max.

Fang II POV

Iggy and I have decided to take turns watching the flock through the secret hidden video cameras. Right now, it was the beginning of my 2 hour shift. Iggy was probably back at the room we shared or was playing with the younger clones or was just wandering, like he did sometimes.

I'm glad that the whitecoats treated us better than they treated the original flock. Maybe it's because we had to do their dirty work for them. Because of the better treatment, we got nicer rooms and stuff that the whitecoats didn't want. Like the iPod that a gave us when it broke on him. Iggy, the Gasman and I managed to fix it. Then we just 'borrowed' some cds and a computer and BAM! We had a working iPod. That we shared.

So, now watching this incredibly boring video, I listened to the song 'Me Against the World' by Simple Plan. This song is the story of our lives.

Nudge POV

Those evil whitecoats. As I have heard from Max on many occasions, "the hounds from Hell". They took Iggy away from us.

After about an hour or so,they brought him back for a minute or two.

"Iggy, what happened? What did they do? Are you okay?" Questions rolled of my tongue. It was then that I noticed that he had a different aura/feeling around him.

"Hey, scientist person," Iggy said to the whitecoat.

"Who are these people?"

I gave him a blank look, then remembering that he was blind, I said, "Ig, what's with the question? We're your family."

"I have no family," he said. He turned, left the room and closed the door behind the whitecoat and himself.

Iggy IIPOV

The whitecoats put Iggy with Fang and made me tell the flock that "I" didn't know who they were.

I hate this job!

**I hate those damn whitecoats!!**

**Iggy II: Wow. Epic ending. I know that I said it, but still. Wow.**

**Iggy: Yeah. Hey Sammy, do I have to be in one of those gel test tubes like Fang?**

**Iggy: Sammy? Sammy?! Where are you?**

**Me:Oh sorry. I went to get a taco. **

**Iggy II and Iggy: Did you you get us one?**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Iggy II and Iggy: So???**

**Me: I ate it.**

**Iggy II: Hey, original Iggy?**

**Iggy: Yes, clone me?**

**Iggy II: Can I strangle her?**

**Iggy: Be my guest.**

**Me: Read the next chapter to find out more. But first I need to banish the twins over there.**

**Iggy Twins: Ahh!! *gets sucked into a inter-dimensional void**


	7. Chapter 6: Planning

**Me: I have decided to bring the Iggy twins back because they 'promised' to not kill me.**

**Iggy II:*whisper**

**Iggy:*whisper**

**Me: On the next chapter of '_Forgotten'_ what will be the fate of Iggy? Read to find out.**

**Me: What are you two back there whispering about?!**

**Iggy Twins: Nothing. Your too paranoid.**

Chapter 6

Iggy POV

As soon as they took me out of the room, Fang lead me down the hall, took a right and opened a door. And through the door we went.

"Iggy, man, I'm not suppose to tell you this ...... but I'm not really Fang. I'm a clone like Max II," this Fang II person said.

"The place your going to is completely white, so you'll be able to see the truth. But there's nothing you can do to escape, so don't even try. 'Kay," Fang II said.

I'll be able to see the truth? What does that mean?

It was the that I felt a sharp pain in my neck.

'_What the he...' _Before I could even finish the thought, was laying on the floor unconscious.

**Few Hours Later**

I opened my eyes and saw. I saw a white room. (duh) I was floating in liquid gel; oxygen mask on my face and wires attached to my chest. Only in my boxers, I might add.

And thats when I saw Fang. The real Fang. He was in the same kind of situation as me. Stuck in a test tube.

That's funny. A test tube. We all thought at one time or another that we were all born as test tube babies.

I saw Fang open his eyes and look at me sleepily. I expected some sort of recognition in his eyes or for his mouth to mouth my name.

But that didn't happen. He looked at me, questions showing in his eyes.

Fang POV

There's a new person. In a cylindrical tube like me. He looked at me with eyes full of joy. Did I know him? He seems familiar.

Suddenly, pain shot through my head and I clutched it in my hands as best I could.

*'"Where's Angel?"

"She's gone. They took her."'

*'"I must have cookie."'

*'"Does anyone want to sing 99 bottles of beer on the wall?"'

*'"Well forget it. You die when we die!"'

*'"Don't ever leave me again."

"I won't. I won't. Not ever."'

*'"Max. Right now, it's really all about ..... us."'

*'"On, my God! Oh, God. James! It's James! My baby!"'

Memory after memory ran through my head.

That other boy. His name is ... Iggy.

I'm getting one step closer to remembering my past. All of it.

Fang IIPOV

I waited and watched in the shadows. I blend in with the background. I saw Iggy recognize Fang, Fang clutching his head in pain, a glimmer of recognition in Fang's eyes.

These whitecoats need to be taken down.

All ready, a plan to escape this hell was forming in my head.

**Iggy II: Escape! **

**Iggy: Escape!**

**Me: Escape! Yay, escape from the School, Institute, thing.**

**Iggy Twins: Right, escape from this hell.**

**Me: Wait! Is that what you were whispering about earlier.**

**Iggy II: No.**

**Iggy: Nr.**

**Iggy II: Non.**

**Iggy: Nein.**

**Iggy II: Não.**

**Iggy: Нет.**

**Me: *raises eyebrow**

**Iggy: Readers, just keep reading _Forgotten_ and keep Sammy happy.**


	8. Chapter 7: Planning continued

**Me: Umm,um.**

**Iggy: Hey, Sammy how's having writers block going?**

**Iggy II: Her writers block is so bad that she can't even type her own dialogue down.**

**Iggy: You know, I've noticed that the only disclaimer is at the beginning.**

**Iggy II: That's cuz she knows that she doesn't own Max Ride characters and she feels like she only has to put it down one.**

**Iggy: Oh.**

**Me: I know what to write for this chapter!!**

**Iggy Twins:*clap clap***

Chapter 7

Max POV

They took Fang away.They took Iggy away.Who will be next? But instead of worrying about who's next, we should be planning our escape.

For the first time, I studied the room. It had plain brown walls, no furniture, no windows, a concrete floor and a single door. There was also a video camera in the corner of the room. A camera able to see everything. 360º of vision. Handy. For the whitecoats at least.

We couldn't plan an escape using sign language without getting caught. So to use the coded language we made at the School in our younger days.

"Hop-e-yop. Wop-e-rop-e gop-o-i-nop-gop top-o pop-lop-a-nop ou-rop e-sop-cop-a-pop-e. Cop-o-mop-e hop-e-rop-e," I said to them. (For those of you who do not understand, Max said "Hey. Were going to plan our escape. Come here.") They came over and we began plotting. In our secret code.

Iggy II POV

Since Fang and I were being, well, Fang and Iggy impersonators, Max II was put in video camera duty.

Max actually liked  to work for these spawn of Satan, so we didn't mind her not being around for our 'Let's break out of here' meeting.

I went to Max and Nudge's room and knocked twice. Last time I went into their room without knocking, I stumbled upon 2 teenage girls changing. Luckily, I had my eyes closed for lack of sleep. They slammed the door on my face. Ow.

Nudge opened the door and let me in. Max II was a bit more girly than Max, so she is not ashamed to have a pink and light blue room.

Nudge's half was full of pink and fluffy crap that most of the13 years old girl population are into.

Max's half was like walking into Nudge's half, but instead of pink and fluffy crap, it was light blue and fluffy crap.

"Yo, Nudge. I do not get your sense of style. Yuck. It's PINK for God's sake!" I said to her, throwing my arms into the air.

"Iggy, it's because you are of the male population. Duh," Nudge said.

Once she turned 13, she calmed down and didn't talk as much. It was nice.

"Nudge, on more important matters, we're all meeting at my room later to plan our escape. Be there in about half an hour," I said on my out.

I headed to the room that Angel and the Gasman shared. It's only logical that siblings, cloned or not, should share a room.

I entered their room. Half of it was pink and fluffy crap like Nudge and the other half was completely camouflage. A half room I actually liked.

"Angel, Gazzy. We're meeting in half an hour. In Fang's and mine room," I said to them quickly, then left.

"Gotcha," they shouted after me, to let me know that the heard.

I speed walked to our room. It was completely black,even the walls. We splattered glow-in-the-dark paint on the walls, so that it looked like the night sky. Fang was laying on his bed, reading a book.'When the Wind Blows' by James Patterson to be exact.

**Me: Before I say anything stupid or silly, I would like to thank all the people who review with positive comments. **

**Iggy: You guys are keeping Sammy happy like we said you should in the last chapter.**

**Me: Now, onto stupid stuff. Now I was 13 once (and may still be) but I absolutely HATE PINK. I'm more of a dark blue and black favorite color person.**

**Iggy II: Doesn't your friend Andrew hate color?**

**Me: Yeah. It's all because of him being 'color blind'. But it's always fun to ask him questions like "Andrew, what color is that?"or "Please pass me the blue folder."  
Iggy II: What about the black-and-glow-in-the dark-paint?**

**Me: My friend thought that it would be so cool to do when she got her own house one day and ....**

**Iggy: Oh noes. She has writers block again.**


	9. Chapter 8: A real plan

**Me: My friend Allyn Night has mentioned me in her stories 'author note'. Iggy! When were you going to tell me that you went and saw her.**

**Iggy: Well, you banished me. And I was bored.**

**Iggy II: Well, I'll never abandon you because you made me a character based of off a original James Patterson character.**

**Me: Thank you Iggy II. We have to move onto ridiculous plans of escape.**

Chapter 8

Max POV (This POV is in secret code, but since I don't want to type it,then translated it, it is typed in English)

"Okay, everyone know the plan," I said to Nudge, Gazzy and Angel.

"When they come and get us," I started.

"And, like, the halls are full of zebras," Angel muttered sarcastically.

"And suddenly tons of _bubbles_ are everywhere," the Gasman provided.

"And then everyone starts eating beef jerky," Nudge suggested.

"Yeah," I said, rubbing my hands together. "I'll grab a zebra; Gaz, you fill all the bubbles with your scent, so people start gagging and choking; and let's throw beef jerky right into their eyes! Now _that's _a plan! But, guys, you know the real plan right?"

Yes ma'am!" they said, saluting me in a sarcastic manner.

"Good. Very good," I said.

Fang II POV

"Now let's say we make it outside," I started for the hundredth time.

"And, like, the halls are full of zebras," Iggy muttered sarcastically.

"And suddenly tons of _bubbles_ are everywhere," the Gasman provided.

"And then everyone starts eating beef jerky," Nudge suggested.

"Yeah," Iggy said, rubbing his hands together. "I'll grab a zebra; Gaz, you fill all the bubbles with your scent, so people start gagging and choking; and let's throw beef jerky right into their eyes! Now _that's _a plan!"

We all burst into laughter, but I collected myself and said, "Seriously, guys, our real plan."

"Yeah. We help out the original flock get out, help them get Fang #1 and Iggy #1 back, then escape with them. We go our separate way from them and try to start over," Iggy said.

"Right; now we should put our plan into action ... tonight!" I said to them.

Fang POV

My ... freaking ... head ... is ... freaking .. hurting .. like ... hell!

*'"FANG!"

I whirled, saw Max's face, and instantly tapped Iggy's and Gazzy's hands.

"A Ouija board just told me to save the world," she said.'

*'"Did you know that wasn't me, the other Max?" Max asked.

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Right away."

"How?" she persisted. "WE look identical. She even had identical scars and scratches. She was even wearing my clothes. How could you tall us apart?"

I turned to her and grinned, saying, "She offered to cook breakfast."'

*'Max started to say something, but I stopped her by pressing my lips to hers. I wrapped my arms around her. Suddenly she pushed me away and ran down the dock, flying away, leaving me alone. Like how I left her once before.'

I remember everything now. Everything from my earliest memory of the School to Max and me kissing to right now floating in this tank. I saw Iggy in a similar tank, staring at me.

'Time to plan our escape,' I thought to myself with a grin.

**Me: Finally a plan is finished!!**

**Iggy:You know, the fake plans sounded familiar.**

**Me: Thats because those fake plans are real fake plans that the real flock used in the 3rd Maximum Ride book when everyone thought that Angel betrayed them. Remember?**

**Iggy: Yeah, yeah, no. I don't.**

**Me: I don't blame you. I lot has happened since then.**

**Iggy II: Yep. Mmhmm. **

**Me: * Gasp * Mmhmm is the album title for the band Reliant K. I LOVE THEM!!**

**Me: Oh Iggy Twins. A reviewer, Skylr, wants me to say hi to you two.**

**Iggy Twins: Heeelllloooo, pretty lady Skylr!**

**Me: Guys! That's what Yakko and Wakko from Anamaniacs say. You can't copy them!**


	10. Chapter 9: Meetings

**Me: I'm scarred for life. It's horrible! Devastating!**

**Iggy: What?**

**Me: My mother took me dress shopping!**

**Iggy II: Did you get anything?**

**Me: Yes; 2 dresses and a skirt!**

**Iggy: What do they look like?**

**Me: I will NEVER tell!!**

**Iggy II: Oh, well. Just type up Chapter 9.**

**Me: Fine. *pouts* But beware of Rapid POV Changes!**

Chapter 9

Max, Fang and Iggy II POV (Yes, they are doing and/or thinking the same thing at the same time)

Our plan is finally set. We're going to break out .... tonight!

Iggy II POV

Our plan, as simple as it is, is the best plan we came up with. Way better than our zebra, bubbles, beef jerky plan. We are putting it into action in about half an hour.

Max POV

Our plan sucks. It's basically we wait till someone opens the door and run. Run down the halls till we find Fang and Iggy, kidnap them fly away through a window; open or not.

I know. It sucks. It sucks real bad.

Fang POV

Our plan sucks. We 'attempt' to break open the glass tanks, find the rest of the flock,then find the nearest window and fly away. Only in boxers since we probably won't have time to find our clothes.

It's the suckiest plan on earth. So please don't say, "That sucks." I already know.

Fang II POV

We had decided that Iggy and I would go and talk to the flock while Nudge, Angel and the Gasman waited outside the door.

I opened the door to their room slowly and poked my head through.

"Hey Max. Can we ... talk to you for a minute?" I said, trying to sound friendly and calm.

She just gave me a glare that sent shivers down my spine. I took that as a 'no', but I pulled Iggy in after me and shut the door.

"Max. I'm sorry, we;re sorry, for earlier. We had to do the whitecoats dirty work," I said to Max, being truly apologetic.

Iggy's turn to talk.

"Max, we're ..." Iggy never got to finish his sentence.

"So, NOW you remember me, both of you. You know what, I HATE YOU!!!" Max yelled, standing up.

"Max," I said quickly. "Let Iggy finish."

"Thank you Fang. As I was saying: Max, we're not who you think we are."

Max, wearing a look of outrage on her face, said, "Do you think I'll fall for that clique movie quote? 'We're not who you think we are.' Even someone with amnesia that has never ever seen a movie before could come up a better response than that. Wait, don't you guys have amnesia? I was being sarcastic, if you didn't know."

I know that Fang liked her a lot, but I think that her attitude is what made him fall for her. I think that I'm falling for her now.

Shaking my head to clear it, I said, "Max, he's not kidding. We're not the real Fang and Iggy. We are clones, like Max II, But we all HATE her."

"To prove it; Iggy what color is the shirt that Angel is wearing?"

Iggy stared at Angel's shirt and said, "It is pink-red."

"Max, do you believe us now? We are going to escape from here and we need your help. First, everyone. Get in here," I said to Max, then everyone outside the door.

"Max and flock, meet the cloned flock," I said.

I could see their jaws drop from shock.

"So, Max, will you help us?" Iggy asked.

**Iggy: Sammy, what does the dress for your dance look like?**

**Me: It's black and white and yellow and that's all you need to know.**

**Angel: Tell us Sammy, tell us!**

**Me: Angel, how did you get here?**

**Angel: I persuaded Iggy II to let me in.**

**Iggy II: What just happened? Where am I?My head hurts.**

**Me: Iggy II, Angel here 'persuaded' you to let her in.**

**Iggy II: Oh. Angel should be banished. What say you, Sammy?**

**Me: I agree. I banish you!!**

**Angel: NOOOOOO!!!!!!! *is sucked into a inter-dimensional portal that has transported her Allyn Night**

**Me: Hah, Allyn. Now you have to deal with her. Pay back for plotting against me with Iggy.**


	11. Chapter 10: Rescue

**Me: Guess what?**

**Iggy: Your going to let us go free?**

**Iggy II: We're being replaced by Sora?**

**Me: No. **

**Iggy: Then what?**

**Me: I'm writing a new story! For all you readers that are also Kingdom Heart fans, it's about Organization XIII.**

**Iggy: Do we have to appear in that story?**

**Me: If you read the first chapter, then you know that you are not in the story at ALL!**

**Iggy II: You heard right folks, chapter one is all ready uploaded! So, go read it NOW!**

**Me: First, this story.**

Chapter 10

Max POV

Maybe we should trust them. They seemed sincere enough. Plus they had to LIVE in this School, Institute, hell, thing.

Fang II told us that the whitecoats had kidnapped Fang, then took Iggy because at that moment in time, they were the biggest threat to them out of the whole flock. He said they were going to pick us off one by one and use the clones to replace us in society.

Maybe I should take a chance at least once more.

"Okay. We'll help. Tell us your plan to escape," I finally said.

FEW MINUTES LATER

"At least your plan is better than our plan," I said, thinking back to the zebra, bubbles, beef jerky randomness.

"And why didn't you say that Fang and Iggy were right across the hall!! Idiots!!" I shouted at them. Except for the last part which I mumbled to myself.

"Quiet down!"" Nudge II, Angel II and Gazzy II said at the same time. They have hung out together for about 8 years, so I think it's only natural that sometimes they would say something at the same time.

"Guys, once we break Fang and Iggy free,the alarm will go off almost immediately. So before we rescue them, we should get them their clothes first; or at least some shirts,"Fang II said.

"Are you ready?" Iggy II asked.

"Only if you are," I answered with a grin.

Several minutes later, we creeped out of 'our' room and stuck close to the walls as if we were ninjas. We tip-toed silently across the hall,with Iggy II and Fang II in front.

Fang II and Iggy II slipped inside to find their clothes and release them while the rest of us stood guard outside.

About 5 minutes after they went inside, I heard a Iggy II shout frantically, "Max, help us!!"

I ran inside to find a scene that could have been horrible and bloody if I had waited a minute longer.

Iggy POV

As Fang and I attempted our break-out, the handle to door turned and in came the Fang clone and ........ a me clone.

I could sense Fang glaring at them just like I was.

I saw the clones run around to different machines and press the different buttons.

After about 4 minutes of that, the water from the tanks we're in started to drain. Once the water drained and we were able to stand on our own two feet, the actual glass slid down into only God and the whitecoats know where.

Fang ripped off the wires attached to his chest and stepped out onto solid ground. I followed suit.

Then, he suddenly lunged at the clone version of himself, bloodlust in his eyes. I ran over to hold him back before he strangled the Fang clone.

"Max, help us!" the cloned me said to someone outside the door.

'Max, as in our Max, or Max II,' I thought.

Busting through the door came a Max.

I saw her gasp at the scene in front of her and run towards us. She knelt down beside Fang II, asked if he was okay, then came over to Fang and me. She hugged me, saying that she was sorry about something or other, then hugged Fang and kissed him.

"Fang. I missed you. I missed you this much," she said, holding her arms out wide, giggling slightly.

"I've missed you too," Fang said, a corner of his mouth turned up in a smile.

It was a heart warming moment, until the Fang clone spoke up.

"I'm sorry to break up this reunion, but we have to move. Here," he said urgently, throwing Fang and me our clothes,

Quickly putting our clothes on, we rushed out of the lab. I quickly lost my vision from the halls being a color other than white.

Max POV

Out of the room, we went, and was suddenly surrounded by alarms going off and a deep voice saying 'Danger; the prisoners have escaped!' over and over.

"Come on, this way!" Iggy II shouted running down a hall. In front was Iggy II followed by Fang II, me, Fang, Iggy, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Gazzy II, Angel II and in last was Nudge II.

**Me: Iggy!! I need you to repeat after me.**

**Iggy: Why?**

**Me: Because I say so!!**

**Iggy: Fine.**

**Me: Say, "¡Debo ser la persona más estúpido del mundo!"**

**Iggy: ¡Debo ser la persona más estúpido del mundo!**

**Me: Si.**

**Iggy II: Hey, Ig, you know that you just said, "I must be the stupidest person in the world!"**

**Iggy: LET ME AT HER! LET ME AT HER!**

**Me: Oh, Iggy. Banishment. **

**Iggy: Crap. I forgot. I would have to go back to Allyn Night.**

**Me: Si.**


	12. Chapter 11: Escape

**Me: Only two more chapters including this one!**

**Iggy: Then we are free!**

**Iggy II: Freedom!**

**Me: Now, there will be a 'special' guest in this chapter, but he won't be here for long.**

**Iggy: And don't forget to use your imagination for the part with the *.**

**Me: I also need song ideas for my 'Organization Musical' story, so if you have any ideas then just tell me in a review or by a PM.**

**Iggy II: Onto the second to last chapter of Forgotten.**

Chapter 11

Fang POV

Making a break down the hall, we basically ran as fast as we could.

Fang II and Iggy II were in the lead and the rest of the cloned flock was at the end. I still don't trust them even if the younger kids do.

We passed about a million doors before Fang II and Iggy II stopped in front of a door, pulled it opened and went inside, each of us following in turn.

Through the door, was a big yard like the ones in those prison movies. On the perimeter of the yard was a metal chain and barb wire fence that is about 25 feet above ground.

No problem.

There was no roof or covering above it. Perfect escape route for bird-kids like us.

"Let's fly," Max yelled to everyone. We opened our wings and was about to fly away into freedom, when through the door we came through,came about 5 Flyboys, 5 M-Geeks and a unmorphed Eraser that looked like .................

"Ari!" Max shouted.

But, Ari couldn't be back. Sure, they brought him back to life the first time, but the second time he died, nobody could of brought him back. We also buried him almost by ourselves.

"Max, that's not Ari! It's just a clone like us!" Angel II shouted at Max.

You know, I never really liked Ari. And since Max was his half-sister, there is no way that she down his clone because the Ari clone is exactly like the real Ari.

"You guys go for the M-Geeks and the Flyboys. I'll take down this Ari II," I said to my flock and the other flock.

"Roger!" they all said.

They all started to fight the Flyboys and M-Geeks, holding their own against them.

Time to take on Ari II.

"Fang, nice to see you again. How ya doing? I'm doing well," Ari II said, sounding casual.

"Cut the crap. I'm taking you down," I said, with venom in my voice.

"Fang? Do you really want to hurt me? Come on, we were best friends for the past year," Ari said, casual and calm.

"I don't care! I don't care if you're lying or not, but you're are going down!' I yelled at him, flinging myself at him, my hands curled into fists.

***INSERT ANY VIOLENT SCENE THAT YOU THINK IS APROPIATE**

(A/N: I HATE writing fight scenes, so use your imagination)

After much violence, only one us came away alive. Ari II lay on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding him. He was obviously dead.

The others had finished off the M-Geeks and Flyboys. Iggy II was in the act of bombing the building and all the whitecoats inside.

"Fang. You ready to go home?" Max asked me.

"Let's go home," I said looking up at the sky, smiling.

We all flew up into the air, where the clones flew off to the north and we flew east, back to Dr. Martinez.

**Me: One More Chapter Left To Go!!!**

**Iggy: And then we are temporarily freed until Sammy decides to write another Max Ride fic.**

**Iggy II: But I won't be in it because this story is the only one that will have the Flock II in it!**

**Me: Or is it?**

**Iggy II: No!!!!**


	13. Chapter 12: Home

**Me: *cough cough**

**Iggy: Sammy is sick with a cold and is currently on cold medications that we think are making her delusional.**

**Me: I'm not sick at all. My nose is just runny/stuffy and my throat hurts.**

**Iggy II: Sammy. You. Are. Sick.**

**Me: Fine, but this chapter was written down before I was sick, so it should make sense. **

**Iggy: One chapter till freedom!**

Chapter 12

Max POV

We are now flying back to mom's house, the flock now whole once again.

Below us was part of one of the small square states in the Western half of the U.S. Not going to tell you exactly where.

Cruising on air currents, I glanced over at Fang, glad that he was back with us again.

It was funny watching him fly. His hair had grown long and it was obstructing his vision, causing him to push it out of face every 5 seconds. Give or take.

"Fang," I said sternly when I was close enough for him to hear me.

"You really need a haircut," I said, breaking into a grin.

I think I saw him smile for a moment before he said, "It's what I get for sleeping for basically a year."

"Is it my fault you went M.I.A?" I said,shrugging my shoulders. "You got subdued and kidnapped by only TWO whitecoats."

"Max, they had a blow dart that had a sedative aimed at me from about 10 meters away," Fang said, throwing his hands in the air in a exaggerated way.

"Stop bickering, you two! Don't make me separate you two!" Iggy yelled in our direction.

There was a good feeling in the air; we were all laughing and joking about Fang's hair and his some what tight clothes.

This fun talk continued for about an hour until we entered Arizona.

I spotted Mom and Ella's house and swopped down, circling until we landed on the front lawn.

Ella must have seen us through the upstairs window because she ran out from the front door and hugged me.

"Max, I'm so happy you're back. Fang! You're rescued. Ah, Iggy!" she said, running towards Iggy and hugging him. He blushed at her touch.

Mom came out of the house; wide-eyed, tears streaming down her cheeks and a grin on her face.

"Oh, Max, I'm glad that you're safe and... Oh, Fang! You're back! I'm glad you're safe too,"Mom said quickly, in almost one breath.

"Fang, you're home," I said, getting closer to him.

"I'm home," he said, getting closer to me.

Then we kissed once more. Until our next adventure.

**THE END (FOR GOOD)**

**Me: Ok. Iggy, Iggy II, you are now released from this fanfiction.**

**Iggy Twins: Yay!!**

**Me: Oh!! I just had another Max Ride fanfiction idea!**

**Iggy Twins: Oh, no!**

**Me: Don't worry. Iggy II will not be need for my commentaries. Only Iggy.**

**Iggy II: Yay!!**

**Iggy: NOOOOOO!!!!!!**

**Me: The next idea is from the side effects of cold medication. So stay tuned!**


	14. ANNOUCEMENT!

**ANNOUCNEMENT!! ANNOUCNEMENT!! ANNOUCNEMENT!! ANNOUCNEMENT!! **

**THE NEW CHAPTER OF fORGOTTEN IS UP NOW AND WILL BE CALLED FORGOTTEN II. iT WILL BE ON MY PROFILE UNDER TAHT NAME.**

**-ANIME FREAK SAMMY  
**


End file.
